Guerreros del Rock
by Sephiroth Takamachi
Summary: Nanoha deberá unir fuerzas con sus amigos para derrotar a la bestia, si no lo hace, todo lo que conoce terminará. Nota: Algo de lenguaje antisonante, personajes invitados y mucho Rock Se recomienda ampliamente oír la música y leer
1. Comienzo

En una tierra devastada, llena de rocas, lava y volcanes, los cielos oscuros se teñían de carmesí por la caída de rocas en llamas, en el centro de todo, la figura de un hombre grande y musculoso, con pantalones de cuero, botas altas y un casco de guerrero con cuernos se batía en duelo contra una enorme bestia metálica, el arma del guerrero era una poderosa hacha de doble filo, los dos peleaban a muerte en un destello de golpes, cuando la bestia ruge los suelos tiemblan, el guerrero cae por la onda expansiva soltando su poderosa hacha, la cual al caer parte la tierra en dos, la bestia se acerca al guerrero, este llama a su hacha la cual acude golpeando a la bestia y regresa a las manos del guerrero, este se levanta dando una patada a la bestia haciéndola caer, el guerrero está dispuesto a asestar el golpe de gracia a su rival, pero la bestia lanza un empujón de fuerza haciendo volar el hacha hasta los cielos donde se pierde de vista, la bestia toma al guerrero por el cuello, este forcejea, pero la bestia ya había ganado, solo le quedaba una opción, juntó toda su fuerza en su cuerpo ocasionando una increíble explosión que mandó a la bestia a volar, el guerrero débil se estaba convirtiendo en piedra, pero lo hacia satisfecho puesto a que… No, La bestia se levantaba, había fallado, todo estaba perdido, a menos…

Bip… Bip… Bip…, una mano detuvo el sonar de esa cosa, lo arrastró hacia sus sabanas, una figura escultural con cabello cobrizo revuelo se levantó de entre las sabanas viendo su celular, miró alrededor, varios posters de grupos de rock como Metallica, AC/DC, Iron Maiden, MegaDeath, entre otros adornaban su habitación

-¡Nanoha ya levántate!- gritó alguien afuera de la puerta de la habitación

-Ya voy- dijo Nanoha modorra, se metió a bañar, mientras el agua escurría por su cuerpo recordó su sueño, aquella figura masculina había perdido la batalla

-¿Serán los exámenes?- se preguntó, salió del baño con su uniforme puesto y un cepillo de dientes en la boca, Tomó su Guitarra Eléctrica en su estuche y salió de su habitación, bajó por las escaleras y su familia la esperaba abajo

-Te tardaste- le dijo su hermano mayor comiéndose un pan tostado

-Las sabanas se me pegaron- dijo Nanoha sonriendo

-Sácate eso de la boca- dijo su hermana señalando el cepillo de dientes, Nanoha escupió en una maceta que adornaba la habitación, tomó un vaso con Coca-Cola y se enjuagó

-¿Eso sirve de algo?- su papá la había cachado en el acto

-Tengo una teoría- dijo Nanoha tomando un pan tostado

-Además, había oído que la gente normal se Cepilla después de comer- dijo Su madre en la cocina

-Hoy todos me critican- Nanoha se hizo la indignada y se sentó

-¿Tienes exámenes hoy?- preguntó su padre

-Sip- Nanoha tragó

-El regu de Ecuaciones Diferenciales y el global de Balances de Materia y Energía y ¡soy libre!- se oyó un claxon afuera

-Debe de ser Lindy y Fate- Nanoha se levantó

-Te cuidas hija- dijo su madre, Nanoha asintió y salió con su guitarra, Fate la esperaba en el asiento del copiloto y Lindy conducía

-¿No se te olvida algo?- dijo Fate al verla

-¡La mochila!- Nanoha regresó rápidamente, su hermano la esperaba afuera con la mochila en la mano

-Como me conoces- Nanoha la tomó y se fue corriendo

-Listones- dijo Nanoha entrando al auto, se notaba que Fate y Lindy se habían reído

-¿Se burlaban de mí?- preguntó Nanoha

-Si- Fate estalló en carcajadas, Lindy arrancó para llevarlas a la escuela

-Mira parece que llegamos antes que el profe- dijo Nanoha entrando en el salón

-Por poco- dijo el profesor detrás de ellas, ambas cedieron el paso al profesor que entró en seguida, después ambas intentaron entrar al mismo tiempo, pero el espacio era muy poco

-¡Quítate!- dijo Fate

¡Quítate tu!- dijo Nanoha, ambas forcejearon y cuando entraron cayeron al piso, la clase entera se rió, ambas se levantaron rápidamente y procedieron a sus lugares

-¿Dudas?- preguntó el profesor, todos los alumnos se vieron entre ellos

-No hay dudas- dijo el profesor

-El examen consistirá en el ejercicio 4.4.5 del libro y… con esa basta- dijo el profesor, Rápidamente Todos sacaron sus cosas, Nanoha hizo lo mismo, se puso sus audífonos, sacó el libro y buscó el problema

(Tu puedes Nanoha, estudiaste para esto) Nanoha leía el ejercicio sin comprenderlo

(Es un simple balance, no es difícil) Nanoha volteo a ver a Fate, estaba usando su calculadora y anotando cosas en una hoja de papel, observó el reloj, habían pasado 30 minutos, Nanoha se apuró

(Veamos, el Cp del aire a 288.8 kelvin)- Nanoha buscaba en su memoria datos útiles, entonces empezó la canción de Master of Puppets en su MP3, Nanoha empezó a mover sus dedos recordando los acordes en la guitarra

-Tienes el Don- una voz llamó a Nanoha, esta se quitó los audífonos

-¿Mande?- preguntó, sus compañeros la voltearon a ver, también el maestro

-¿Pasa algo Takamachi?- preguntó el profesor, Nanoha negó y volvió a lo suyo, después de 1 hora 30 minutos después el profesor recogió los exámenes, todos salieron del salón zombificados

-¿Cómo te fue? – Fate preguntó a Nanoha

-No hablemos de cosas tristes- dijo Nanoha con una lagrimita

-A mi me falló al calcular el coeficiente convectivo del aire, todo lo demás esta bien, creo- dijo Fate

-Bien me toca el de Ecuaciones Diferenciales con Noriega- dijo Nanoha, Fate puso cara de funeral

-Queridos hermanos, hoy nos reunimos aquí para darle el último adiós a Nanoha Takamachi- Dijo Fate mientras caminaban al salón

-No seas dramática- dijo Nanoha

-No lo soy- dijo Fate

-Por su culpa me fui a repetición- dijo Fate con una lagrimita

-¿Alguna palabra de aliento?- dijo Nanoha

-Claro, recuerda cuando estés allí adentro esto, No importa lo que pase, esto es importante- Fate observó a su alrededor y se acercó a Nanoha, esta se acercó a Fate

-Polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás- susurró Fate, Nanoha le dio un Zape en la cabeza

-¿Por qué me pegas?- dijo Fate con una lagrimita en el ojo

-¡Por payasa!- dijo Nanoha

-¿Ejtan lijtajs?- Noriega apareció detrás de Fate la cual se quedó paralizada completamente

-Tejtarojja, ¿vaj a prejentar otra vej el ejamen?- preguntó a la rubia, la cual volteó

-NNNNOOO PPRROFFesoor- dijo Fate

-Entonjej retírate- dijo el profesor entrando en el salón

-Es como cuando un ratón está frente a una cobra- dijo Fate aun fría

-¿Vas ir al coro de la iglesia?- preguntó Nanoha a Fate

-Como ya no tengo clases ni exámenes supongo que iré un rato- dijo Fate

-Te veo allá monja- dijo Nanoha

-¡Que no voy a ser monja!- dijo Fate

-Se nota, salúdame a Carim- Nanoha entró al salón, Fate se volteó

-¡Que haces Testarossa!- Fate saltó hacia atrás del susto

-¡Hayate!- Fate le dio unos Manotazos a Hayate en la espalda

-¡No me pegues!- dijo Hayate

-¡No me asustes!- Replicó Fate

-Vives con Da Vinci y le pides que no pinte- dijo Hayate

-Bueno, me voy- dijo Fate

-Adiós monja- gritó Hayate

-¡Que no soy monja!- gritó Fate

Tiempo después

-Ya me vi- dijo Nanoha triste

-Fate te dijo que estabas perdida- dijo Hayate acompañando a Nanoha

-Esperaba que fueran exageraciones- dijo Nanoha

-Bueno, contestaste lo de la transformada de Laplace- dijo Hayate

-Pero no respondí Nada de series de Fourier- chillo Nanoha, pasaron unos de sus compañeros con su ruido a todo volumen

-¡Como les puede gustar esa cosa de Duranguense!- gritó Nanoha a Hayate

-Pues les gusta y ya- dijo Hayate sabiendo lo histérica que su amiga se ponía con el tema

-Pero Es ¡HORRIBLE!- dijo Nanoha

-¿Prefieres al Justin?- sonrió Hayate

-Dios me libre- dijo Nanoha

-Sígueme- Nanoha volteó a ver a Hayate

-¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó Nanoha, Hayate negó con la cabeza, Nanoha buscó con la mirada, vio aquella figura masculina de su sueño entrando en el auditorio

-Te alcanzo luego Hayate- dijo Nanoha llevándose su guitarra y sus cosas

-¿A dónde vas?- gritó Hayate

-¡No tengo idea!- respondió Nanoha, a Hayate se le hizo raro, pero razonó un momento, Nanoha ya era rara

Nanoha entró en el auditorio, estaba solo, la puerta se cerró detrás de ella de un portazo, dejó sus cosas para acercarse al escenario, una batería, un bajo, dos guitarras y un micrófono estaban montados en el escenario, Nanoha se acercó para observarlos de cerca, una luz cegadora se posó sobre ella

-¿Tienes lo necesario?- se oyó una voz

-¿Quién esta allí?- Nanoha buscó con la mirada

-¡Si eres tu Chrono voy a tomar tu bate y te lo meteré por el ano!- gritó Nanoha, continuó caminando hasta el escenario, la luz la seguía, subió hasta el escenario, una de las guitarras era la suya

-¿Qué demonios?- Nanoha volteó a ver dónde había dejado sus cosas, su guitarra no estaba, acercó su mano a la guitarra, las luces del escenario se encendieron, Nanoha se sorprendió, pero continuó, al fin tomó el diapasón de la guitarra, un gran estruendo se escuchó en todo el auditorio, era como el de una multitud aplaudiendo y ovacionando, Nanoha observó sorprendida, gritaban ¡Nanoha! ¡Nanoha!, la aclamaba, volteó a ver su guitarra, era diferente, pero no solo eso, su manga, su chaqueta, toda su ropa era diferente, un vestido largo de color blanco, una falda corta, unas medias hasta arriba de las rodillas y un listón en el pecho, cuatro figuras borrosas estaban en los instrumentos, no reconocía a nadie, todos asintieron, esperaban que Nanoha empezara, no sabía que hacer pero sus dedos empezaron a moverse

Foo Fighters - The Pretender

La figura en el micrófono empezó a cantar

Keep you in the dark

You know they all pretend

Keep you in the dark

And so it all began

Las figuras comenzaron a tocar junto con Nanoha y la multitud enloqueció

Send in your skeletons

Sing as their bones go marching in again

They need you buried deep

The secrets that you keep are ever ready

Are you ready?

I'm finished making sense

Done pleading ignorance

That whole defense

Spinning infinity

Boy, the wheel is spinning me

It's never ending, never ending

Same old story

Nanoha dio una vuelta con su guitarra y empezó a lucirse

What if I say I'm not like the others?

What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?

You're the pretender

What if I say that I will never surrender?

What if I say I'm not like the others?

What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?

You're the pretender

What if I say that I'll never surrender?

In time or so I'm told

I'm just another soul for sale, oh well

The page is out of print, we are not permanent

We're temporary, temporary

Same old story

What if I say I'm not like the others?

What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?

You're the pretender

What if I say that I'll never surrender?

What if I say I'm not like the others?

What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?

You're the pretender

What if I say I will never surrender?

La batería, el bajo y la segunda guitarra guardaron silencio mientras Nanoha y el vocalista se sincronizaban

I'm the voice inside your head you refuse to hear

I'm the face that you have to face, mirrorin' your stare

I'm what's left, I'm what's right, I'm the enemy

I'm the hand that'll take you down, bring you to your knees

So who are you? Yeah, who are you?

Yeah, who are you? Yeah, who are you?

Keep you in the dark, you know they all pretend

Toda la banda dejó de tocar un momento, después volvieron a tocar todos al mismo tiempo el estribillo pero con más fuerza

What if I say I'm not like the others?

What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?

You're the pretender

What if I say I will never surrender?

What if I say I'm not like the others?

What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?

You're the pretender

What if I say that I'll never surrender?

Nanoha empezó a hacer coro, también impresionaba con una serie de maniobras mientras tocaba

What if I say you're not like the others?

(Keep you in the dark)

What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?

(You know they all pretend)

You're the pretender

What if I say I will never surrender?

What if I say I'm not like the others?

(Keep you in the dark)

What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?

(You know they all pretend)

You're the pretender

What if I say I will never surrender?

So who are you? Yeah, who are you?

Yeah, who are you?

Al terminar una gran ovación, Nanoha se sentía en el cielo, cuando parpadeó todo había desaparecido...

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- se preguntó Nanoha

-Tienes lo necesario- volvió a oír la voz

-Todo lo que conoces corre peligro, debes salvarlo- dijo la voz

-¿qué?- preguntó Nanoha

-Soy el semidiós del Rock, he estado combatiendo contra una temible bestia- dijo la voz

-Mi sueño- dijo Nanoha recordando

-Así es, por desgracia ya no puedo seguir luchando- dijo el semidiós

-Tienes que derrotarle, sólo así el balance se restaurará- dijo el semidiós

-¿Y si no puedo?- dijo Nanoha

-El Rock desaparecerá, y todo lo que lo acompaña también- dijo el semidiós, Nanoha recordó la epidemia de duranguense y otros tipos de cosas que había últimamente pero…

-Conocí a Fate gracias a que mi madre y su madre tocaban juntas- dijo Nanoha

-Eso jamás pasaría- dijo el semidiós, un frio espectral la invadió, no solo a Fate, Hayate, Carim, Varios de sus amigos, tenían un vínculo con la música, tenía que evitarlo

-¿Cómo lo mato?- dijo Nanoha decidida a aceptar su destino

-Sola jamás podrás- dijo el semidiós

-Busca a aquellos cuyo corazón arda de pasión por el Rock- dijo el semidiós

-¿Cómo?- Nanoha estaba desconcertada

-Busca un corazón que brille con un destello dorado, Otro cuya maldición también es su bendición, a aquel cuya oscuridad solo pueda ser opacada por la pureza de su ser y aquella ingenua y problemática alma ardiente- dijo el semidiós, Nanoha no sabía que decir

-Mi tiempo se acaba guerrera, depende de ti ahora, suerte- la voz se desvaneció, Nanoha estaba paralizada, tenía que avisarle a Fate, tomó sus cosas y corrió hacia la iglesia, cada minuto que pasaba ponía en peligro el Rock, se detuvo un momento

-¿Dónde diablos encontraré a los demás?- las personas la vieron como bicho raro, cosa que no la sorprendió

Ninguno de sus amigos tenía la habilidad para tocar algún instrumento, Excepto… Tenía que llegar a la iglesia


	2. Despedida

Nanoha llegó corriendo a la iglesia, ya era tarde, pero si conocía a Fate ella debía de…

Nanoha entró por la puerta principal en silenció, El sacerdote estaba diciéndole a Fate como debía de limpiar y guardar los instrumentos, Nanoha se escondió para que no la vieran, Fate asintió y el sacerdote se marchó, Fate empezó, por su naturaleza amable no se podía negar, esa era su amiga, una chica con un amable corazón destellante, pensó Nanoha… ¿Destellante?, tal vez… Nanoha tomó su guitarra y caminó hacia Fate, el sacerdote no estaba ya. Así que era su oportunidad, Fate vio a Nanoha acercarse

-No te escuché entrar- dijo Fate limpiando el teclado, Nanoha continúo acercándose a Fate, empezaba a sentirse nerviosa o tal vez la palabra correcta era… ¿amenazada?

-¿nnanoha?- preguntó Fate nerviosa y amenazada, Fate sacó una guitarra y apuntó a Nanoha

-¡Atrás! ¡Tengo una guitarra!- dijo Fate, Nanoha sonrió, tocó unos acordes, levantó una ceja para provocar a Fate

-¿Qué intentas hacer?- preguntó Fate, Nanoha volvió a tocar los acordes, Fate se colocó bien la guitarra, aunque era acústica debía de servir, decidió seguirle el juego y tal vez así Nanoha hablaría

-Cuando algo se te mete a la cabeza solo una paliza te hará recapacitar- sonrió Fate, Tocó los mismos acordes, chispas salieron de sus dedos

-Pan comido- dijo Fate, Nanoha sonrió, Tocó más acordes, Fate los reprodujo sin problema

-No eres rival para mis habilidades, desde niña siempre he sido mejor- dijo Fate confiada y desconcertada por el jueguito de Nanoha, Fate notó que la guitarra hacia un sonido especial

-¿Pero qué?- Su guitarra acústica se había transformado en una guitarra Eléctrica, Nanoha tocó un solo de guitarra más difícil

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- Fate tocó el solo, Nanoha sonrió

-Toquemos en serio- dijo Nanoha…

Again - Flyleaf

Nanoha comenzó a tocar, de repente la batería también sonaba por toda la iglesia, el bajo también, Fate estaba desconcertada, pero era una de sus Rolas favoritas, siguió a Nanoha, el suelo se encendió en llamas, Fate sintió que debía hacer algo más así que empezó a cantar

I love the way that your heart breaks

With every injustice and deadly fate

Praying it all be new

And living like it all depends on you

El fuego se agitó bajo sus pies

Here you are down on your knees again

Trying to find air to breathe again

And only surrender will help you now

I love you please see and believe again

I love that you're never satisfied

With face value wisdom and happy lies

You take what they say and go back and cry

You're so close to me that you nearly died

Nanoha volvió a hacer piruetas con su guitarra, Fate tomó una gran bocanada de aire para cantar de nuevo

Here you are down on your knees again

Trying to find air to breathe again

And only surrender will help you now

I love you please see and believe again

Las dos tocaron con más calma, Fate suspiró

They don't have to understand you

Be still

Wait and know I understand you

Be still

Be still

Ambas esperaron un momento, respiraron para tocar y cantar con todas sus fuerzas

Here you are down on your knees again

Trying to find air to breathe again

Only surrender will help you now

The floodgates are breaking

They're pouring out

Here you are down on your knees

Trying to find air to breathe

Right where I want you to be again

I love you please see and believe again

Here you are down on your knees again

Trying to find air to breathe again

Right where I want you to be again

See and believe!

Ambas estaban sudando

-¿Que fue eso?- dijo Fate, Nanoha volteó a ver a Fate, la abrazó feliz

-¡Eres Tú!- gritó Nanoha

-¿Quién?- Fate estaba confundida

-El amable corazón de destellos dorados- dijo Nanoha

-¡Suéltame!- dijo Fate

-Has demostrado que tienes lo necesario- dijo el semidiós

-¡AAH!- Fate saltó a los brazos de Nanoha

-¿Querías que te soltara?- dijo Nanoha, Fate la fulminó con la mirada, una luz las envolvió a ambas

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Fate

-Les concedo instrumentos y trajes capaces de soportar su auténtico ser- dijo el semidiós, la luz se desvaneció, revelando a Nanoha con su vestido blanco, su guitarra con una gema roja y el cuerpo dorado, Fate con un traje negro, una falda corta negra, medias hasta la rodilla de color negro, Zapatos de metal, uno de sus guates también metálico, una capa blanca en su espalda y su cabello recogido en 2 coletas, su guitarra con forma de una elegante hacha negra con una gema amarilla

-Las poderosas guitarras, Raising Heart y Bardiche las acompañarán hasta el fin del mundo- dijo el Semidiós

-Aun no entiendo nada- dijo Fate

-¡Toquemos una vez más!- Nanoha estaba emocionada, Fate no se resistió

Iron man – Black Sabbath cover

Fate pasó su guante metálico cobre las cuerdas de Bardiche, una voz salió del órgano

I am iron man!

Fate volvió a producir el sonido con su guitarra, después Nanoha tocó el intro de la canción, Fate la acompañó, los demás instrumentos empezaron a tocar

Has he lost his mind?

Can he see or is he blind?

Can he walk at all?

Or if he moves will he fall?

Is he alive or dead?

Has he thoughts within his head?

We'll just pass him there

Why should we even care?

Fate y Nanoha tocaron el pequeño solo acercándose

He was turned to steel

In the great magnetic field

When he travelled time

For the future of mankind

Fate y Nanoha se lucían con sus instrumentos

Nobody wants him

He just stares at the world

Planning his vengeance

That he will soon unfurl

Now the time is here

For iron man to spread fear

Vengeance from the grave

Kills the people he once saved

Nobody wants him

They just turn their heads

Nobody helps him

Now he has his revenge

-Solo Baby! - gritó Fate

-Let´s Rock! - Nanoha comenzó

Heavy boots of lead

Fills his victims full of dread

Running as fast as they can

Iron man lives again!

-!Duro Fate!- gritó Nanoha, Fate asintió, juntas tocaron en solo final

Ambas respiraban entrecortadamente, sudaban, y temblaban, su transformación se desvaneció, sus guitarras se convirtieron en una pequeña gema roja y un triángulo dorado, ambas se quedaron viéndolos

-¡Eso fue asombroso!- exclamó Fate

-¡Eres Fenomenal!- Nanoha abrazó a Fate

-¡Espera!- Fate y Nanoha cayeron al suelo

-¿Qué haces?- dijo Fate

-Me emocione- dijo Nanoha

-¡Me estas agarrando una!- dijo Nanoha

-¡Me atore!- dijo Fate

-Deja de abrazarme- dijo Fate, se oyó el sonido de tela romperse

-¿Qué hiciste?- dijo Fate

-Lindo bra- dijo Nanoha

-¡Nanoha!- gruñó Fate

-Lo arreglo- dijo Nanoha

-Por cierto Fate…- El sacerdote entró y las encontró en "esa" posición

-¡No es lo que cree!- dijo Fate

-Fate- Susurró Nanoha

-¡Yo solo Tocaba!- dijo Fate

-Fate- Susurró Nanoha

-¡Fue asombroso!- decía Fate tartamudo y nerviosa

-Fate- dijo Nanoha

-¿Qué?- dijo Fate, Nanoha vio la cara del sacerdote

-Ya nos jodimos- dijo la pelirroja, Fate bajó la cabeza

-Genial-

Unos minutos después

-¡Satán se intentará apoderar de nuestro ser!- gritaba el sacerdote a las dos guerreras las cuales recibían su justicia sentadas

-¡Antes las azotábamos! ¡Pero ahora no se puede!- gritaba el sacerdote, Nanoha volteó a ver a Fate

-(Me pregunto si tendremos alguna especie de poder telepático)- Nanoha estaba dispuesta a intentarlo

-(Fate… Tu trasero es enorme)- pensaba Nanoha concentrándose en ella

-(Tus boobies También)- siguió pensando Nanoha

-(Y aparte)-

-(Ya basta Nanoha)- regañó Fate, Nanoha se sorprendió, en realidad no pensaba que si fuera cierto

-(¿Simpático en sacerdote?)- pensó Nanoha

-(Lo es, pero ahora piensa que me gustan las almejas y no los pepinillos gracias a ti)- dijo Fate

-(¿Estas enojada?)- preguntó Nanoha

-(Si, estoy enojada)- pensó Fate

-(No fue mi culpa, perdón)- se disculpó la cobriza, sus madres entraron a la habitación, las vieron a las dos

-Esperen afuera- El sacerdote se dirigió a Nanoha y a Fate, ambas asintieron

-Y no hagan nada- dijo el sacerdote, ambas asintieron y salieron del lugar, cerraron la puerta detrás de ellas

-Mierda- dijo Fate y se sentó en una de las bancas, Nanoha se sentó a un lado de ella, Fate se alejó un poco

-¿Y eso?- preguntó Nanoha

-Creo que lo mejor ahora es mantener la distancia un poco- dijo Fate, Nanoha suspiró

-Ahora sí, que fue eso- Nanoha empezó a contarle lo del auditorio y la misión que tenían

-Ya veo- dijo Fate

-¿Me crees?- dijo Nanoha

-Por supuesto- Fate sostenía el triángulo dorado en sus manos, esa era la prueba de la realidad

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Nanoha

-Si sobrevivimos la noche, debemos buscar a los demás- dijo Fate

-¿Pero cuantos?- dijo Nanoha

-3, un bajista, un baterista y un cantante, ya que tú y yo somos guitarras- dijo Fate

-¿Dónde?- dijo Nanoha

-Esa es una buena pregunta- dijo Fate

-Tal vez debamos ir a donde está el semidiós- dijo Nanoha recordando su sueño

-Si, en donde el Rock tuvo su origen- dijo Fate

-Inglaterra- dijo Nanoha

-¿Pero cómo llegamos?- dijo Fate

-Ya son vacaciones- dijo Nanoha

-Y tenemos que salvar el mundo- Ambas voltearon cuando las puertas se abrieron, ambas vieron a sus madres, el sacerdote las acompañó a las cuatro a la salida de la iglesia, ya era de noche, las cuatro subieron a un único auto en donde sus madres habían llegado, condujeron hacia su casa

-Nanoha, Fate, sabemos que son jóvenes- dijo Momoko, las dos ya sabían de que iba el rollo

-Y todo lo que desean es experimentar- dijo Lindy conduciendo

-No es eso- dijo Fate

-Solo nos caímos- dijo Nanoha

-¿Así se le dice hoy?- dijo Momoko

-imagínate, ayer me caí con mi esposo toda la noche- se burló Lindy

-En serio- dijo Fate

-¿Se cayeron semidesnudas y sudando?- dijo Momoko incrédula

-Debes de admitirlo, tienen un punto- dijo Nanoha, Fate hizo un puchero

-Nanoha se atoró en mi blusa, y estábamos sudando porque tocamos juntas- explicó Fate

-No debiste usar "Tocamos"- dijo Nanoha

-Bien, tienen 15 minutos para explicar todo desde el principio o estarán castigadas- dijo Lindy

-No nos creerían- dijo Fate

-Pruébenos- dijo Momoko

-Bien, aquí va- dijo Nanoha, y entre las dos explicaron todo lo que había pasado desde la mañana, ambas mostraron a Raising Heart y a Bardiche, Lindy detuvo el auto, Momoko y ella salieron del vehículo

-No nos creyeron- dijo Nanoha, Fate suspiró, Vieron como Lindy y Momoko hablaban entre ellas

-Despidámonos de salvar el mundo- dijo Nanoha, Fate rio

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Nanoha

-Nuestras heroínas no salvaron el mundo porque sus mamás no las dejaron- Fate pensaba gracioso el hecho, Lindy y Momoko entraron al automóvil de nuevo

-¿Cuánto tiempo les queda?- preguntó Lindy

-¿De qué?- preguntó Fate

-Para que la Bestia destruya la tierra del Rock- dijo Momoko, Nanoha y Fate estaban desconcertadas

-¿Nos creyeron?- preguntó Nanoha

-Hace años, cuando Lindy y yo nos conocimos tocábamos en una banda de Death Metal- dijo Momoko

-Una Leyenda oímos, El semidiós del rock combatirá contra la bestia, cuyo objetivo es destruir la música- dijo Lindy

-Éramos incrédulas, hasta que la banda fue llamada por el semidiós para recargar la Guitarra Legendaria- dijo Momoko

-El poder de la guitarra depende de aquellos que crean en el Rock, fue una batalla épica, el semidiós venció, así que nuestro grupo volvió sano y salvo- relató Lindy

-Ahora esa porquería se está expandiendo y el semidiós se debilitó- dijo Nanoha

-No pensamos que la bestia regresaría y vencería al semidiós- dijo Momoko

-Y aun menos que nuestras hijas serían las que pelearían- dijo Lindy preocupada

-Tenemos que hacerlo- dijo Nanoha

-si no, ni ustedes ni nosotras estaríamos aquí- dijo Fate

-De acuerdo, tienen que viajar a Inglaterra- dijo Lindy

-Pero no tenemos ni baterista, ni bajista- dijo Fate

-¿Qué?- Momoko se alarmó

-Tienen que encontrarlos- dijo Lindy

-Tenemos indicios, pero no sabemos dónde buscar- dijo Nanoha

-Tendrán que buscar en los lugares donde se escuche Rock- dijo Lindy preocupada

-Ese no es lugar para 2 mujeres- dijo Momoko, pero sabía que no tenían elección

-El semidiós las protegerá- dijo Lindy

-Partiremos mañana- dijo Fate

-¿Tan pronto?- dijo Lindy

-Tenemos que acabar con la bestia lo más rápido posible- dijo Nanoha, las dos madres suspiraron preocupadas, se observaron y asintieron

-Confiamos en ustedes- dijo Momoko

-Pueden llevarse el auto- dijo Lindy

-¿Podemos?- dijo Fate, Lindy asintió

-Es mejor que el transporte público- dijo Momoko, todas llegaron a sus casas, explicaron a sus respectivas familias lo que sucedía

-Mi madre los logró convencer- dijo Nanoha hablando por celular y haciendo su maleta

-Sí, partiremos temprano, nos tomará algo de tiempo llegar a Tokio- dijo Nanoha

-Si me preocupa, pero ¿Recuerdas esa canción? "With the power of the universe we stand strong together"- canto Nanoha, cerró su única maleta y apagó las luces, ya se había despedido de su familia y de Hayate, estaría afuera una temporada

-Descansa Fate, mañana tendrás que conducir un largo rato- dijo Nanoha, colgó su celular y se acostó en su cama, no dormiría allí por un rato, así que debía de descansar bien, ojalá aun estén a tiempo, antes de que se diera cuenta estaba dormida

Muchas cadenas negras resonaban por todo el lugar, una chica solitaria con coletas largas y pelo negro esquivaba las cadenas, se oían percusiones por todo el lugar, la chica sacó dos baquetas y las arrojó destruyendo las cadenas, las cadenas cayeron al suelo y desaparecieron en llamas azules, la figura cambió, una chica con uniforme escolar y coletas cortas estaba en su lugar

-Bip… Bip… Bip…- Nanoha despertó de un salto

-¿Por qué tarda?- dijo Fate, Llevaba una playera negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla Azul marino, sus familias estaban afuera para despedirlas

-Solo han pasado 5 minutos- dijo Lindy

-¡Ya salí!- dijo Nanoha saliendo por la puerta vestida casi de la misma forma que Fate

-Eso fue rápido- dijo Alicia

-¡Claro! me dormí vestida para no perder tiempo en Mamadas- dijo Nanoha sonriendo, ambas subieron al automóvil, sus familias las despidieron

-Lista- preguntó Fate poniéndose sus gafas negras

-Nací lista- Nanoha se puso las suyas, el motor arrancó y partieron hacia su nueva aventura

* * *

Aquí está un nuevo capitulo, Recibo sugerencias sobre las canciones

PD. Intenté poner bien los acordes si alguien tiene un mejor metodo hagamelo saber :P


	3. Busqueda y Recluta!

MSLN ni ninguno de los personajes de la serien ni ningun otro de alguna otra que mencione son de mi propiedad, tampoco las canciones, esto es por diversión sin fines de Lucro :D

* * *

-Aburrido- dijo Nanoha

-Solo llevamos 1 hora viajando- reprochó Fate

-Soy algo inquieta- Nanoha bostezó

-¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde buscar?- preguntó Fate y la volteó a ver, solo vio las piernas y los pies de Nanoha, estaba volteada

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- dijo Fate volviendo a ver al camino

-Soy una ninja- dijo Nanoha

-Bien, ¿A quién buscamos exactamente?- dijo Fate

-A una chica, estudiante- Nanoha volvió a sentarse normalmente

-Cuidado- Fate recibió una patada de parte de Nanoha

-Tengo varias amigas que son estudiantes- dijo Fate

-Tiene que saber tocar la batería- dijo Nanoha

-Sí que redujiste posibilidades- dijo Fate sarcásticamente

-Creo que es en Tokio- dijo Nanoha, Fate se alteró un poco

-¿Fate?- preguntó Nanoha mientras Fate se orillaba, sacó el mapa

-Pues queda un resto- dijo Fate

-¿Cómo cuánto?- dijo Nanoha

-4 horas- dijo Fate

-Diablos- maldijo Nanoha, Fate suspiró

-No es tan divertido ¿verdad?- dijo Nanoha

-No es como si fuera unas vacaciones- dijo Fate

-Es para salvar el mundo- Nanoha apretó los puños

-En marcha Fate- dijo Nanoha señalando al frente, de repente le gruñó la tripa

-¿Hambre?- dijo Fate

-Un poco- Nanoha se quedó estática

-¡Que vamos a comer!- Gritó la cobriza

-Descuida, pararemos en la siguiente gasolinera- dijo Fate poniendo en marcha el auto

-Pero no traigo ni un centavo- dijo Nanoha, Fate rió un poco

-¿Entonces como planeabas sobrevivir?- dijo la rubia

-No pensé en ello- Nanoha se recargó en el asiento

-Para nuestra suerte mi madre me dio su tarjeta- dijo Fate

-¿La de débito?- Nanoha puso ojos de perrito

-Así es, ella y tu madre lo discutieron, decidieron dármela a mí- dijo Fate

-¡Siiiiiiii!- Nanoha exclamó feliz

-¿Por qué no me la dieron a mí?- preguntó Nanoha algo ofendida

-Porque solo es para sobrevivir, y soy mejor administrando el dinero que tu derrochadora- dijo Fate

-Awwwww- Nanoha dijo algo decepcionada

-Bien, a la gasolinera y luego a seguir conduciendo- dijo Fate

-¿No hay manera de hacer menos tiempo?- dijo Nanoha

-Con música- dijo Fate prendiendo el estéreo

-Yeah! Baby!- dijo Nanoha

**I want to break free – Queen**

Nanoha empezó a cantar

I want to break free

Despues Fate

I want to break free

Las dos juntas

I want to break free from your lies

You're so self-satisfied I don't need you

I've got to break free

Nanoha pasó su brazo por los hombros de Fate

God knows, God knows I want to break free.

-Dale Fate- Nanoha puso su mano frente a Fate como si sostuviera un micrófono

I've fallen in love

I've fallen in love for the first time

And this time I know it's for real

I've fallen in love, yeah

God knows, God knows I've fallen in love.

Se ve el mapa de Japón y el auto viajando camino a Tokio

It's strange but it's true

I can't get over the way you love me like you do

But I have to be sure

When I walk out that door

Oh how I want to be free, Baby

Oh how I want to be free,

Oh how I want to break free.

El auto comienza a dar vueltas en el mapa

-Fate creo que nos perdiste- dijo Nanoha

-Por favor, no estamos perdidas- dijo Fate orillándose, después sacó el mapa

-¿Qué pasa Fate?- dijo Nanoha viéndola

-Debemos dar la vuelta hace 10 kilómetros… creo- dijo Fate

-Lo sabía, debimos dar la vuelta en Albuquerque- dijo Nanoha

-Descuida, sé por dónde- dijo Fate

-Y si pedimos indicaciones- dijo Nanoha

-No es necesario tenemos un mapa- dijo Fate señalando el susodicho

-Y si vamos por allá, de seguro hay un poblado y podemos pedir indicaciones- dijo Nanoha señalando una columna de humo proveniente de alguna fábrica

-No se puede, no está en el mapa- dijo Fate poniendo el auto en marcha

-¡Porque odias pedir indicaciones!- Nanoha estaba enojada

-¡Porque odias los mapas!- respondió Fate, después de unos metros había una señal: Tokio 100 Km

-Eso lo resuelve- dijo Fate

-¡En marcha!- Nanoha señaló el camino, de nuevo el auto volvió a avanzar

But life still goes on

I can't get used to, living without, living without,

Living without you by my side

I don't want to live alone, hey

God knows, got to make it on my own

So baby can't you see

I've got to break free.

-¡Ya casi llegamos!- dijo Nanoha viendo la ciudad en el horizonte color naranja

-Debemos buscar donde dormir- dijo Fate observando la hora

I've got to break free

I want to break free, Yeah

I want, I want, I want, I want to break free

Nanoha y Fate salieron del auto y entraron a un hotel para conseguir una habitación para pasar la noche

-¿Cómo quiere su habitación?- dijo la recepcionista

-¡La suite presidencial!- gritó Nanoha y Fate le tapó la boca

-Una regular para 2 personas por favor- dijo Fate, la recepcionista le dio los papeles a Fate

-¿Qué parte de economizar no entendiste?- dijo Fate mientras escribía los datos

-Lo siento, me dejé llevar- dijo Nanoha, momentos después subieron a su habitación

-emm… solo hay una cama- dijo Nanoha

-Desgraciadamente solo había con una cama matrimonial- dijo Fate dejando sus cosas, Nanoha se le quedó viendo

-¿Qué?- preguntó Fate

-Dormiremos juntas- dijo Nanoha sonriendo

-Ejem… hay un sillón allí, dormiré allí- dijo Fate algo sonrojada

-Awwww- Nanoha estaba decepcionada

-Bueno, salgamos a investigar- dijo Fate, Nanoha asintió

Minutos más tarde…

-Buena idea Nanoha, seguro encontramos a algún baterista en este bar de Rock- dijo Fate

-Emmmm… ¡sí! En eso había pensado…- dijo Nanoha sonriendo nerviosamente

-Solo querías beber cierto- dijo Fate

-No, toda la basura que dijiste también se oye bien- dijo Nanoha tomando su cerveza

-¿Tu mamá sabe que tomas así?- dijo Fate

-corazón que no ve….- Nanoha razonó lo que dijo

-¿Ojos que no sienten?- dijo Nanoha desconcertada, Fate rió un poco

-Mira, van a tocar algo- Fate observó a algunas personas subir al escenario

-Parecen algo amateur- dijo Nanoha

-No juzgues a un libro por su portada, escuchemos que tienen, una chica bajita estaba en la batería, un hombre alto traía una guitarra

-Ella parece muy joven- dijo Fate

-Cierto- Nanoha entrecerró los ojos, la chica antes de que los demás miembros de la banda se acomodaran soltó un súper-solo de batería

-¡Wow!- dijeron Fate y Nanoha al mismo tiempo

-Es buena- dijo Nanoha haciendo el ademán de limpiarse una lagrima del ojo

-¡Mira!- Fate volteó atrás, Nanoha también para ver lo que la rubia señalaba, el dueño del bar hablaba con un oficial

-Eso luce mal- dijo Nanoha, la chica dejó de tocar y de un salto salió del escenario

-¡ven!- Fate jaló a Nanoha, la siguieron

-Se fue por aquí- estaban detrás del bar, se oyó algo en el bote cercano, Nanoha lo abrió para ver lo que había adentro, la chica estaba allí abajo, volteo a verla, puso su dedo índice frente a su boca, Nanoha cerró el bote otra vez

-Fate, ¿los padres no pueden tirar a sus hijos a la basura?- preguntó Nanoha

-No, eso es ilegal- dijo Fate buscando con la mirada a la chica, razonó un poco la pregunta de Nanoha y por qué la preguntaría, dos policías salieron de la puerta del bar

-acaso ustedes vieron a alguien más salir por aquí- dijo uno

-Sip, se fue por allá- dijeron las dos al unísono pero señalando en diferentes direcciones, los polis se vieron, también las dos

- Por allá- señalando de nuevo en diferentes direcciones, Fate le dio un zape a Nanoha, la cual se sobó y señaló en la dirección de que Fate señalaba

-bien, gracias- los oficiales se fueron en la dirección que señalaban

-¿Ya se fueron?- preguntó Nanoha

-Si- rápidamente ambas fueron hacia el bote

-Ya puedes salir- dijo Nanoha al bote, la chica salió

-Muchas gracias- dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia, Nanoha la observó, bajita, ojos azules oscuro, pelo negro y 2 coletas cortas

-No eres mayor de edad ¿cierto?- dijo Fate

-solo quería tocar- dijo la chica

-Eso explica la persecución- dijo Fate

-Debo de irme- la chica tomó sus cosas de atrás de un bote de basura

-Espera, te llevamos- dijo Fate sacando sus llaves

-Se los agradezco- dijo la chica

-Vamos por el auto-

En el camino…

-Tocas bien la batería- dijo Nanoha

-Gracias- dijo la chica

-¿Es por aquí?- preguntó Fate

-Vuelta a la izquierda- dijo la chica, Fate siguió las instrucciones

-¿Por qué te perseguían los polis?- preguntó Nanoha

-Ya van varias veces que intentó entrar, es el único lugar donde tocan rock, en todos lados esta esa porquería de ruido- dijo la chica

-lo sabemos- dijo Nanoha

-Llegamos- dijo Fate

-Gracias por traerme- la chica bajó del auto

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Fate

-Mato Kuroi- dijo la chica, corrió hacia su casa

-Vámonos al hotel- dijo Nanoha, Fate asintió

En el hotel…

Nanoha se estaba poniendo su pijama

-Lista Fate, Ya me puse mi pijama- Fate salió del baño

-ay… mierda- Nanoha vio a Fate, vestía una elegante y sexy pijama negra que resaltaba muy ben sus atributos, en cambio la suya parecía de una niña de primaria

-¿Qué?- Fate se sonrojó un poco

-Ejem... nada- dijo Nanoha volteando a otro lado

-bien, es hora de dormir- dijo Fate metiéndose a la cama

-Sigo pensando en esa niña- dijo Nanoha, Fate rió

-¿Qué?- dijo Nanoha desconcertada

-Te gustan las lolis ¿Nanoha?- dijo Fate divertida, Nanoha le dio un almohadazo

-Solo bromeo- dijo Fate defendiéndose del ataque

-Ya es noche, hay que dormir- Fate apagó la luz y ambas cayeron en un profundo sueño…

Fate despertó tranquilamente, estiró su brazo para alcanzar su reloj, 5:30 am

-Nanoha levántate- Fate se levantó, volteo para ver a Nanoha, estaba dormida plácidamente, Fate tomó la almohada para justiciarla, pero recordó lo de la iglesia, los exámenes, su cumpleaños, de alguna manera había salido mal por causa de ella, tomó la almohada con las dos manos acercándola al rostro de Nanoha, esta se movió, Fate lanzó la almohada lejos, Nanoha abrió los ojos

-Buenos días- dijo Fate

-¿Qué pretendías hacer?- dijo Nanoha molesta

-Nnnada- dijo Fate nerviosa

-Entonces ¿cómo llegó tu almohada a la puerta?- Nanoha dirigió la madre de las miradas acusadoras a Fate

-Internet- Fate sonrió, Nanoha rió un poco, la verdad Fate no imaginaba su vida sin su amiga Nanoha, a pesar de que las cosas que hace con ella salgan extrañas siempre es emocionante, aunque a veces tenía ganas de matarla, como a todos los buenos amigos

-Bien, párate ya, tenemos trabajo que hacer- dijo Fate, ambas sé levantaron y sé arreglaron en un tiempo record de 1 hora

-Apúrale Fate, sé nos hace tarde- gruño Nanoha

-Ya voy- dijo Fate poniéndose su abrigo

-Mujeres- dijo Nanoha

-Tú eres una y tardaste casi lo mismo- dijo Fate

-Sé lo que dije rubia- dijo Nanoha, salieron del hotel hacia su auto

-Vamos al colegio- Fate se puso el cinturón de seguridad

-Entonces trataremos de contactar a la chica en su escuela, siendo nosotras mayores y a plena luz del día- dijo Nanoha

-Emmm- en su cabeza sonaba mejor

-Y tal vez debamos comprar uniformes de la escuela- dijo Nanoha

-Tal vez- Fate arrancó el auto y sé puso en marcha a la escuela

Llegaron a la escuela y sé escondieron detrás de un arbusto donde no pasaba casi nadie

-Entonces que hacemos- dijo Nanoha

-Nos escabullimos y entramos- dijo Fate

-Mira en sus ropas tienen el símbolo de la escuela- dijo Nanoha viendo a dos mujeres acercarse

-Haz lo mismo que yo- ordenó Nanoha, cuando las mujeres pasaron junto al arbusto dos pares de manos las jalaron hacia el arbusto, sé escucho una pelea adentro

-¡En la cara no!- gritó alguien, las dos mujeres salieron del arbusto sacudiéndose el polvo

-¿Este era tu gran plan?- dijo Fate saliendo del arbusto seguida de Nanoha

-¿cómo iba a saber yo que sabían artes marciales?-

-¿Y qué es eso de "en la cara no"?- Fate se levantó y se sacudió el polvo

-Hay naciones que se pelan este perfil griego- dijo Nanoha haciendo lo mismo

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?- dijo Nanoha

-¿Y si entramos por allí?- Fate señaló una puerta abierta en un costado del edificio, sin vigilancia

-¡sí! ¡Cuando dios cierra una puerta abre una ventana!- exclamó caminando hacia allá, Fate miró al cielo y negó con la cabeza, después la siguió, entraron sin ningún problema

-Tsss tss tsss tss tsss tss tsss-

-Deja de hacer eso- dijo Fate

-Nos estamos escabullendo, debemos tener música- dijo Nanoha

-Cállate o nos descubrirán- dijo Fate alzando la voz

-¡Shhhh! ¡Silencio! ¿Quieres que nos descubran?- Nanoha susurró, Fate levantó la mano

-¡Oigan ustedes!- un empleado se acercó

-Bien hecho Testarossa- dijo Nanoha

-Algún día- dijo Fate apretando el puño

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo el hombre, Nanoha y Fate balbucearon durante unos segundos

-Buscamos trabajo- dijo Fate

-Ah, deben ser las nuevas empleadas- dijo el tipo

-Emm... si, ¿Por qué no?- dijo Nanoha

-Vengan conmigo- el hombre empezó a caminar guiándolas

-Estuvo cerca- susurró Nanoha, Fate asintió

-Esta es la oficina del director, hablen con el- dijo el empleado y se fue, ambas entraron, el director estaba firmando papeles, levantó la mirada para verlas

-Por lo que veo en sus currículos tienen bastante experiencia con los jóvenes- Ambas se miraron

-SSSi- dijo Fate

-Señorita Jagger, parece ser buena en matemáticas- dijo el director volteando a ver a Nanoha, Fate también volteo a verla aguantándose la risa, Nanoha volteo a ver hacia atrás suyo para buscar a alguien más, volvió al frente, se señaló con el dedo

-¿Yo?- preguntó Nanoha, el director asintió

-¡Claro!- dijo Nanoha sonriendo nerviosamente

-Entonces vaya al aula de 2-B en 15 minutos- dijo el director

-Deje sus cosas en la sala de maestros- dijo el director de nuevo, Nanoha asintió

-Señorita McCartney, usted dará la clase de Música a los alumnos del aula 3-A- dijo el director

-¡Fuck Yeah!- exclamó Fate, Nanoha la fulminó con la mirada

-Les deseo que disfruten su estadía en esta escuela- dijo el director estrechando las manos con ellas, ambas salieron

-¡Genial!- Fate brincó de felicidad

-Suertuda- dijo Nanoha

-A la gente buena le pasan cosas buenas, y yo estoy que ardo- dijo Fate posando

-Ay ajá- dijo Nanoha

-Mira el lado positivo, las dos buscaremos a la chica en diferentes lugares, será más rápido- dijo Fate optimista

-¿Cuándo cambiamos papeles?- dijo Nanoha, regularmente ella era la optimista

-Tu tranki- dijo Fate

-Vámonos o llegaremos tarde- Ambas se separaron para ir a sus aulas, Nanoha entró al salón, muchos jóvenes aburridos y escandalosos entraron, Nanoha había revisado su programa de estudios

-(Estas son matemáticas de secundaria, hasta para alguien no buena como yo las entiende, entonces…)- se dijo a sí misma y sonrió ampliamente con malicia, entró y tomo el gis para empezar a escribir ejercicios en el pizarrón, los alumnos se calmaron y se le quedaron viendo, Nanoha terminó y se sentó en su silla

-Tienen hasta que termine la clase para entregarme el examen- dijo Nanoha, los alumnos pusieron cara de susto, Nanoha disfrutaba interiormente de la situación

-No pongan esas caras, sé que ustedes pueden- Nanoha dio ánimos y los alumnos empezaron, mientras tanto Fate revisaba las partituras, obras muy simples y repetitivas, se preguntaba si los alumnos tenían ganas de ir a clase, los alumnos empezaron a llegar, Fate se sentó en una silla frente a todos, tomó su guitarra Bardiche

-Buenos días a todos- dijo Fate, los alumnos la saludaron, al último entró la persona que quería ver, Kuroi Mato, Fate sonrió

-Tomen todos sus instrumentos- los chicos hicieron eso, Mato se sentó en el banquillo de la batería, bostezó y volteo a ver a la maestra, se sorprendió al verla, Fate le sonrió

-Bien, soy la señorita McCartney- dijo Fate viendo su gafete

-Seré su maestra de Música- Fate tocó unos acordes

-Toquemos algo de su repertorio, quiero ver que tal lo hacen- dijo Fate, los alumnos se pusieron en posición y empezaron a tocar una cancioncita tradicional, Fate los observaba, pero en especial a Kuroi, aburrida tocando en el mismo ritmo una y otra vez, Fate suspiró, entonces se le ocurrió algo, comenzó a tocar un solo peculiar con su guitarra, Mato reaccionó al oírlo, los alumnos se desconcertaron, lo tocó de nuevo, Mato la siguió

**Paranoid – Black Sabbath**

Fate tocaba la guitarra y Mato la batería, podía empezar a cantar

Finished with my woman 'cause she couldn't help me with my mind

People think I'm insane because I am frowning all the time

Los alumnos estaban confundidos, no sabían que pasaba, dos se unieron a la tocada

All day long I think of things but nothing seems to satisfy

Think I'll lose my mind if I don't find something to pacify

Fate se levantó para estar más cómoda, se acercó a Mato Tocando, Fate se desabotonó la blusa un poco y se quitó los zapatos mientras tocaba, Mato cantó

Can you help me occupy my brain?

Las dos juntas

Oh Yeah!

Por un momento Fate vio fuego azul salir del ojo de Mato, Fate continúo con el pequeño intermedio para continuar, los otros alumnos empezaron a cantar también

I need someone to show me the things in life that I can't find

I can't see the things that make true happiness, I must be blind

Fate lo veía, era ella la chica a la que buscaban, el ritmo era perfecto y se acoplaban perfectamente, antes que se diera cuenta todos cantaban

Make a joke and I will sigh and you will laugh and I will cry

Happiness I cannot feel and love to me is so unreal

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Nanoha entró tocando a Raising Heart en el solo, Fate la acompañó, y las 3 tocaron un solo mágico, los alumnos las miraban asombrados

And so as you hear these words telling you now of my state

I tell you to enjoy life I wish I could but it's too late

Las tres tocaron el gran final y los alumnos estallaron en aplausos

-¡ES ELLA!- gritó Fate a Nanoha

-¡LO SE!- también gritaba, el director se despejó la garganta, todos voltearon a verlo

-Niños salgan- dijo el director, una estampida de niños salió del salón, Mato se quedó con ellas, sentía que debía de quedarse

-Sabía que te quedarías- el director cerró la puerta

-¿Emm disculpe?- dijo Nanoha

-El rock no puede ganar la pelea, están destinados a desaparecer- Fate y Nanoha se alertaron al oírlo, el director se acercó a ellas, las tres retrocedieron

-Ustedes 3 no saldrán de aquí- el director lanzó un grito sónico el cual las mando contra el muro, Fate protegió a Mato

-Tenemos que enfrentarlo- dijo Nanoha

-Mato, necesitamos que nos ayudes- Fate vio que la pobre estaba muerta de miedo

-Pero yo no puedo- dijo la chica

-Si puedes, podemos ver tu potencial- Nanoha se puso enfrente para recibir el próximo ataque

-No lo lograremos sin ti- dijo Fate, Nanoha neutralizó la onda sónica con su guitarra, Fate se levantó y también se puso en guardia, Mato las observó, si tan solo pudiera ser como ellas, sintió algo cálido en su corazón

-¡Les ayudaré!- Mato se levantó, una batería se materializó enfrente de ella

-Let's Rock- gritaron las 3

**Not Scared – One Ok Rock**

Fate comenzó a tocar, Nanoha y Mato la siguieron

Give me more ! ! ! !

Give me more ! ! ! !

Give me more ! ! ! !

El director se transformó en una especie de bestia inmunda

I wanna bring it back, We never carry on

I wanna bring it back, We never carry on

Seize it somehow seize it somehow

Only thing I lose

La cosa las atacó, Nanoha tocó un acorde poderoso que lo repelió

We hurry on ((Fate) on!), 'cuz we are coming to the end

We hurry on ((Mato) Yeah!), 'cuz we are coming to the end

I know it's me I could me one from millions

I never trust anything to survive

-¡Aquí viene!- Gritó Nanoha, la cosa les lanzó una descarga eléctrica, Fate tomó a Bardiche y absorbió la descarga

(Fate y Nanoha) No, no

(Mato) That's all, I'll be all right

No, no

That's why you take me back

No, no

That's the price I must pay?

I've got leave you nothing to take anymore

-¡Te gusta la electricidad! ¡Tómala!- Fate lanzó de vuelta la descarga

(Fate y Nanoha) No, no

(Mato) That's all, I'll be all right

No, no

That's why you take me back

No, no

That's the price I must pay?

Now scared to death with the burning blue flame we are

Fuego azul salió del ojo da Mato envolviéndola, Nanoha y Fate también empezaron a brillar, las dos lucieron sus trajes protectores, Mato salió del fuego luciendo un atuendo negro conformado por un top, un short corto y una gran gabardina negra abierta con sus botas, su pelo estaba agarrado en dos coletas

Can you! Reach out?!

Shout it out! You shout it out!

Seize it somehow, seize it somehow

Only thing I lose

La bestia les gruñía tratando de asustarlas

We hurry on ((Nanoha) Yeah! ), 'cuz we are coming to the end

We hurry on ((Fate) Yeah ! ), 'cuz we are coming to the end

I know it's me I could me one from millions

I never trust anything to survive

Mato Gritó potentemente, su fuego estaba en los dedos de Fate y de Nanoha, se sentían poderosas

(Fate y Nanoha) No, no

(Mato) That's all, I'll be all right

No, no

That's why you take me back

No, no

That's the price I must pay?

I've got leave you nothing to take anymore

(Fate y Nanoha) No, no

(Mato) That's all, I'll be all right

No, no

That's why you take me back

No, no

That's the price I must pay?

Now scared to death with the burning blue flame we are

La cosa se lanzó contra ellas

(I wanna bring it back, we never carry on

Seize it somehow, only thing I lose

Yeah, we hurry on, I could me one from millions)

Susurró Mato, Cambió el ritmo y Nanoha y Fate la siguieron, de los tambores de Mato salieron disparos azules que atacaron a la cosa

Touch it touch it, don't you know it's just begun

Watch it watch it, make me feel like the man

Break it break it. We can't leave it undone

Kill the sound, you are maybe alive

Las tres empezaron a avanzar, la cosa estaba retrocediendo

(One, two, three, four, five!)

Se detuvieron un momento

(No, no... No, no... I've got leave you nothing to take anymore)

No, no

That's all, I'll be all right

No, no

That's why you take me back

No, no

That's the price I must pay?

Now moving closer to the blue flame we are!

-¡LO TENEMOS ACABEMOSLO!- gritó Nanoha, las otras dos asintieron, Los instrumentos empezaron a brillar cargando energía

No, no

That's all, I'll be all right

No, no

That's why you take me back

No, no

That's the price I must pay?

I've got leave you nothing to take anymore

-¡SALUDANOS A TU CREADOR!- gritó Fate

No, no

That's all, I'll be all right

No, no

That's why you take me back

No, no

That's the price I must pay?

Now scared to death with the burning blue flame we are...

Una Flama azul salió de los instrumentos y envolvió a la cosa, las tres gritaron

We are! ! ! ! ! !...

Al tocar las notas finales la cosa quedó incinerada en las flamas, las tres quedaron jadeando y sudando, se tiraron al suelo aliviadas

-Eso fue asombroso- dijo Fate entrecortadamente, Nanoha levantó el pulgar, voltearon a ver a Mato

-¿estás bien Mato?- dijo Fate

-Mi nombre es Black Rock Shooter- dijo Mato, Nanoha y Fate se vieron y sonrieron

-Black Rock Shooter, es un placer tocar contigo, las tres volvieron a la normalidad

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- preguntó Mato, Nanoha volteo a ver a Fate, la policía entró por la puerta

-¡Alto allí!- dijo un oficial

-¿Qué?- Nanoha se sorprendió, Fate observó alrededor, todo el lugar estaba destrozado

-(Flash Granade)- dijo Raising Heart, un estallido de luz cegó a los oficiales

-¡Vámonos!- Gritó Nanoha jalando a Fate, la cual jaló a Mato huyendo de la escena

-Con que eso es lo que pasa- dijo Mato, Fate le había explicado todo, las tres se dirigían a la casa de Mato en el auto

-Por eso necesitamos que vengas con nosotras- dijo Nanoha, Mato estaba pensando, todo lo que conocía podría desaparecer

-¡Lo haré!- dijo Mato, Fate y Nanoha sonrieron, Fate encendió la radio

-(se busca a dos sospechosas, son extremadamente peligrosas y están armadas, una de ellas es rubia y la otra castaña cobriza, cualquier información avise al departamento de policía por su seguridad)-

-Ahí dios- dijo Nanoha al oir el anuncio

-¿Nanoha?- Fate vio a Nanoha preocupada, su amiga era muy voluble

-¡ME CONVERTISTE EN UNA DELINCUENTE!- Nanoha reclamó a Fate

-¿Yo? ¡Tú eres la causa de todas mis desgracias!- Fate respondió el reclamo, ambas discutían mientras Mato reía

-Son muy divertidas- dijo Mato

-¡JE JOMOJ JE?- dijo Nanoha con la mano de Fate en su boca mientras Fate le apretaba la nariz con la otra mano, se separaron rápidamente acomodándose

-No podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo, nos iremos en la mañana- dijo Fate

-Te esperaremos en el aeropuerto- dijo Nanoha

-Descuiden, solo tengo que convencer a mis padres- dijo la Mato sonriendo, salió del auto

-¿Y si las convencemos por ti?- dijo Fate, Nanoha sacó una varilla de acero de abajo del asiento

-Baja eso- la regañó Fate

-No creo que sea buena idea verme con delincuentes como ustedes por ahora- dijo Mato y se fue

-¡A las 7 acuérdate!- grito Nanoha

-Bien, Vamos por las cosas al hotel y nos borramos- dijo Fate, Nanoha asintió

A la mañana siguiente…

-Despierta Nanoha- Fate se estaba cepillando los dientes en el asiento del conductor, sacó la cabeza del auto, acomodó una cosa en el cofre y se disparó agua a la boca para enjuagarse

-Ponte esto- Fate le dio una gorra y unos lentes oscuros a Nanoha

-Si que te preparaste- dijo Nanoha

-Bien, tenemos que irnos, Mato llegará al aeropuerto, hasta entrar los usaremos

-¿Y si nos reconocen adentro?- preguntó Nanoha

-Acuérdate que somos Nanoha y Fate, No la señorita Jagger ni la señorita McCartney- dijo Fate, era buen punto, Fate le enseño sus identificaciones

-Bien- en marcha dijo Nanoha, llegaron a la entrada del aeropuerto

-¿Qué va a pasar con el auto?- preguntó Nanoha

-Mamá vendrá por el- dijo Fate

-Excelente-Dijo Nanoha

-¡Oigan!- Mato se acercaba corriendo, tenía su maleta, las dos salieron y cerraron el auto

-Estoy lista- dijo Mato

-Díganle adiós a Japón hasta que volvamos- dijo Fate y entraron al aeropuerto

* * *

Al Fin lo logre!

Este capitulo se me dificultó mucho, tenia muchas distracciones pero al fin salio una mañana en la clase de Ingles :P

Espero que les guste y dejen reviews, se siguen aceptando sugerencias, este todavia va para rato XF


End file.
